


Inappropriate use of the Force

by silly_the_otter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, There's A Tag For That, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_the_otter/pseuds/silly_the_otter
Summary: Obi-wan and Anakin having fun with the Force in the bedroom. That's it
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Inappropriate use of the Force

Anakin moved his hips, in and out without real vigour. Obi-wan didn’t need it. He had his former Master breathless for a while now, gasping for air and mindless with pleasure. detached from the cosmic force and focused only on Anakin.

Focused is not the right word.

Lost on Anakin. Taunt to Anakin’s commands. They discovered this particular kink by accident and it scared them at first. Anakin for the amount of control exerted over his mentor and Obi-wan for the control he looses. And for those reasons they experimented opening their bond during sex, stimulating each other through it.

Obi-wan lost himself. His mind turned vague and thrummed with pleasure. Anakin, who lived with the Force, thrived on it. He never felt more focused and in control of himself and his surroundings. Of Obi-wan. His master. His mentor. The perfect Jedi, Anakin’s to lay on his back and take Anakin’s cock with his hands locked above his head.

They’ve been at it for a couple of hours now and they were at their limit.

Anakin sat back on his heels, his hands gripping Obi-wan’s thighs around his waist. His body trembled with the sight of the older man. His master couldn’t take it anymore but wouldn’t - couldn’t- come with his command. Every time, a pit on his belly opened and an ugly beast roared in delight at the power given to him.

Anakin focused the Force to voice his command.

“Come” power trembled his voice and Obi-wan’s body.

Obi-wan cried out, back arching and muscles tensing, clenching down on Anakin. Air left his lungs and he couldn’t breath. His mind overwhelmed his body to follow the given order. The Jedi Master fell back on the mattress, gasping for air and trembling. His legs spasmed in after shock.

Anakin let go, balls pressed against his masters ass and allowed himself to come deep inside.

Obi-wan signed with the sensation, heart beating wild.

They took their time to catch their breath.

Anakin Force pulled a towel he had on the nightstand for these situations. 

He cleaned his master and pulled out, petting and rubbing Obi-wan’s muscles. With great care he opened the cuffs and pulled Obi-wan’s wrists down. Anakin made sure to massage his master’s shoulder down to his fingers. They need the minutes of after-care repetition to let their bond settle. Slowing down from thrumming engine in hyperdrive to purring speeder. With it, Obi-wan’s mind climbed back up to full consciousness.

Their breathing was almost back to normal, even if a little winded.

Obi-wan took the blindfold off and stared at his apprentice with a doped smile. He caressed Anakin’s hips with his legs.

“Thank you” he mouthed, breathless.

Anakin felt too good to smirk. His smile was loose and genuine.

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> if I don't post this now, it will never leave my folders and I'm trying to get more projects from WIP to finished.


End file.
